herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Saotome
Hina Saotome is the main character of the Sweet Punishment manga and anime. She is the protagonist of the first series anime appearing in every episode. She is a prisoner within Black Wing Prison and captive of Aki Myojin. Appearance Hina is attractive in appearance. She had thick brown hair and large golden-brown eyes. She is somewhat short with a slender yet curvy body shape. During her trial at the beginning of the series she wears a blue suit and a white shirt with a red bow. She is always seen wearing the mandatory white uniform of the prison and after her eventual escape from prison she is given a pink dress. History Not much is known about Hina’s past prior imprisonment. She states her mother was a nurse and by mimicking her picked up medical skills. Her parents died in an accident after which Yakumo supported her at some point becoming her boyfriend. She served as treasurer of a multi international company until she was framed, tried and imprisoned. Personality Hina has what may be described conflicted personality. She is kind and gentle but is also a determined woman set on proving her innocence upon release and willing to attempt to break out of prison at great personal risk. However, when in direct confrontation she generally becomes quite submissive. Much to her distress her body enjoys much of the sexual abuse brought upon her and she begins to believe she may be the slut she’s repeatedly denounced to be. By the end of the first series she has been successfully brainwashed by Aki Myojin who can manipulate her into doing anything even against her better judgement. It can be assumed she is intelligent as she worked as the treasurer for a multi international company and has an assortment of medical skills. Biography The series begins with Hina on trial for having embezzled the funds for the company of which she was treasurer. She is found guilty despite her innocence, the only person willing to believe her being her boyfriend Yakumo. She sentenced to one year in the maximum-security Black Wing Prison. Upon her arrival she is introduced to Myojin Aki the Chief Security Guard of Black Wing prison who addresses her as 3077 telling her she is his responsibility and his orders are absolute. He informs her that it has been a maximum security prison since 2020 and she will be the only woman within. He then takes her for a “mandatory body check” of his own design. Outside her cell she meets several other prisoners two of which get into a fight over a trivial matter. Their squabble is broken up by prisoner Higa Yamato who Hina notes appears to be a very impressive man. Myojin accompanies Hina when her boyfriend Yakumo comes to visit her. Her relief is short-lived however, as Myojin soon takes advantage of the situation much to her distress. He tells her she has come to face punishment for her crimes and locks her in a tower overnight with the three ‘problem prisoners’. Two appear excited to get the chance to rape her however, they are prevented from doing so by Higa who stands as her shield. A short fight ensues during which Higa’s arm is cut with glass before he quickly knocks out the other two prisoners. Hina quickly offers to treat his wounds. When asked she tells him of her innocence though quickly regrets doing so believing she cannot trust him. She falls asleep, Higa however, stays up to guard her from the other prisoners. Over the following days she and Higa become more familiar and a discrete friendship forms between them though does not go unnoticed by Myojin. When Myojin’s sexual abuse continues she and her boyfriend contrive for her to escape with his assistance using the air vents. This plan is foiled by Myojin however, who quickly recaptures and punishes her. She notes in this instance he looks somewhat upset. After he carries her out the shower room he meets Higa who wants to know why he is so obsessed with Hina yet is only reprimanded for questioning his superior. When she next awakens in a dark cell the first thing she sees is Myojin who she states appears like a dark angel. He relays four messages, that she will now only be working in the launderette, must be in that room at 5 every day, can no longer take an additional shower and her prison sentence is to last an additional year. Devastated at this she asks if she hates her only provoking him to anger. His words suggest he blames her for something but he gives her no details proceeding to punish her instead. In the following days Higa seeks her out wanting to know what is happening. When he comforts her she tells him everything. He is sympathetic and upset he cannot help her however, she replies that him simply listening to her is enough. In later days she is tasked with loading the truck wherein several other prisoners attack her but are quickly driven off by Myojin. She is startled than he saved her then is sent to the launderette. Upon her arrival she meets Higa, who was watching the scene from above and pursued. He kisses her on sight telling her he loves her and wants to protect her. She tells him she has a boyfriend on the outside which he accepts however, she internally thinks that her heart hurts because she cannot return his feelings. The two are interrupted by Myojin who declares that a romantic encounter between prisoners must be punished. He takes them both to the dark cell locking Higa behind bars and molests Hina in front of him taunting her reactions and his powerlessness. Hina is later woken in the middle of the night and taken to the medical ward by Myojin only to find Higa has been whipped as punishment for breaking into Myojin’s office, Myojin states that his prison sentence has been extended by one year and it is her fault but then is quickly called away leaving the two alone. Hina treats his wounds wanting to know what happened and is upset to find out he went to find information on her. She makes him promise not to take such a risk again. He reveals Myojin has documents stating that President Yuzuru Akatsuki – the President of the company Hina worked for – has died and Myojin invited to his funeral. He believes there to be a connection between him and Hina's imprisonment. Higa then attempts to kiss her however, she resists reminding him that she has someone she loves on the outside. He tells her that as a criminal he does not care and she soon gives in to his advances. Afterwards she realised she had forgotten that feeling of being loved. Three days later Myojin returns and kisses her on sight, she believes he does so as if kissing his girlfriend and his eyes appear in need of comfort. Those eyes quickly turn angry when he spots Higa’s love bite and furiously takes her to his room enraged she has let another man touch her. She asks him what his connection with President Yuzuru Akatsuki only making him more upset. As the night goes on she considers that she both betrayed Yakumo and Higa, that she shows a different face in an instant and she may indeed be everything Myojin claims her to be. In later days Higa rejects Hina’s attempts to greet her upsetting her. Despite this Myojin still demands she apologise and swear never to disobey him again, he states she ‘stole his everything’ much to her confusion. The next time Higa and Hina have an interaction Myojin declares he is sending them to the specialized psychiatric section of the prison – a place he already threatened Higa with. During transportation the two are chained to chairs and blindfolded. Myojin accompanies stating it will be a while before he and Hina see one another again and as a ‘farewell gift’ rapes her causing Higa – who is within earshot – to declare that he will kill Myojin wants he gets free. The transportation vehicle is then hit by Higa’s friends. Myojin dives to save Hina from the impact and both are knocked out cold. When she awakens Higa has freed her and offers her the choice of coming with him to freedom. When he says her real name she declares she wants to be Hina and not 3077. They escape to a building the Yakuza appear to control taking Myojin prisoner and Hina is fearful when a Wanted notice for her and Higa is released online. He comforts her however, stating he will protect her even if it costs him his life to which she is thankful. She is intimidated when Higa gets into an angry phone call with his Yakuza enemy Samejima Tsuyoshi and leaves the room to give them privacy. She then sees the staircase leading to Myojin and goes to see him finding him hogtied. When he opens his eyes he calls her by her prison name, this triggers a psychological response of obedience and under his instruction has sex with him. She then realises she was never just an inmate at the prison but rather his prisoner. She is told she is still a prisoner, that all the others are now her enemies and she is to release him. Skills and Abilities Hina is shown to be skilled at medicinal work and correctly treats Higa’s wounds both in the detention tower and in the medical ward. She explains she had to treat her mother who was always ill when she was younger. She is shown to be a hard worker and competent with computers however, finds manual labour hard. It can be assumed she is skilled in finances as she once worked as a treasurer. Relationships Aki Myojin Hina is an object of obsession for Myojin. She is an inmate in his prison and he blames her for the unfortunate circumstances he is undergoing and thus takes out his anger on her through his ‘punishments’. Throughout the series she notices that he occasionally looks sad and sees pity in his eyes. He quickly becomes extremely possessive of her becoming jealous and angry when she is with Higa. After they escape he is captured and tied up however, it is revealed he has brainwashed Hina to follow his orders by this point and is able to manipulate her into freeing him from his restraints against her better judgements. Higa Yamato Higa is a fellow inmate Black Wing prison. Higa protects Hina when she is locked up with other prisoners who want to rape her. She tends his wounds and over the following weeks the two strike up a friendship. He is the only one to notice Myojin’s obsession with Hina and eventually she tells him everything. Soon after he declares her love for her though she rejects him already in a relationship with Yakumo. He tries to protect her from Myojin and find about more about her being framed resulting in his extended prison sentence. Her budding relationship with Higa causes a jealous Myojin to send them to the specialized psychiatric section of the prison. Due to the intervention of Higa’s associates they eventually escape. Yakumo Yakumo is Hina’s boyfriend and the two had been dating for an unspecified time during the trial. She reminisces that when her parents died he was the one who supported her. He was present at her trial and was the only person who believed her innocent becoming very agitated at her sentence. Hina cares very much what Yakumo thinks of her and refrains from telling him anything about her situation with Myojin. In many ways he is presented as naïve. Nevertheless is frustrated with the injustice of her situation and attempts unsuccessfully to break her out of prison. Throughout the series Hina feels guilty for her sexual relationship with Myojin seeing it as a betrayal and even more so in regards to her emotional relationship with Higa who she begins to fall in love with. Gallery sweet_punishment_key_fixw_640_hq.jpg 22057.jpg Category:Mature Category:Anime Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Creator Category:Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honest Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Non-Action Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Victims